The Demon and The Antelope Knight
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: Drabbles about Neliel x Ulquiorra.
1. Scars

**Scar****.**

Bleach Tite Kubo.

Part I of "The Demon & The Antelope Knight."

Neliel Tu O. x Ulquiorra C.

Please review!

* * *

Neliel drew her finger down the scar that went down from her forehead to her nose. She pouted her rosy lips and she kept staring at the scar she was given by the arrogant Espada many years ago. Her newfound friend and lieutenant, Rangiku turned to Neliel with a pout on her face as well.

"What's wrong, Nel-san?"

"Nothing, Rangiku-san." She reassured her friend with a weak smile. Rangiku huffed at the totally lame excuse from Neliel.

"You're just like Orihime, ya know? No really Nel-san, what's the matter?" Neliel looked at her feet and toyed with her fingers as she told her friend her embarrassing dilemma.

"Do you think my...um… scar is an ugly-"

"**NEL-SAN**!" Rangiku jumped up from her seat to jump into a standing position to well at the former Espada. She had her hands at her legs and lean over to get in Neliel's face, which exposes more of her bosoms than needed.

'Rangiku-san why are you-"

"For the love of Kami-sama! How could you think any part of you is ugly? Practically every woman in the Soul Society is jealousy of you! So you have a little scar, big deal! It suits you, besides you know you have wonderful _ass_ets." Neliel blushed a bit as Rangiku helped her try to feel beautiful.

"Thank you Ran-"

"& I know Ulquiorra loves your body too! I could hear you too last night when he came to visit you-"

"RANGIKU-SAN!" Neliel covered her face and blushed a bright red that matched the birthmark across her face; her green-teal hair covered her in her embarrassment. Her busty blonde lieutenant giggled at her response and quickly turned around when she heard the door click open.

"Hello Lieutenant Rangiku."  
"Ah! Hello Ulquiorra-kun!" Hearing Ulquiorra's name, Neliel's head shot up and tried to think of sad things to get rid of her blush.

"Hi Ulquiorra," Neliel said, her breath slightly breaking at the sight of her lover. Ulquiorra smirked at his girlfriend's blush and said goodbye to Rangiku as she left the room. Ulquiorra almost glided to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey, Ulqui?"

"Yes, Dear?" He brushed his pale hand into her long, wavy hair. His other hand brushing across her face, making the blush for a moment ago reappears.

"Do you …like my scar?" Ulquiorra stared at his girlfriend in shock. Why would she think he didn't like any part of her?

"Of course! Although I hate the bastard that gave it to you and I'm glad his dead, it's a mark that proves your stronger than him and beat the odds. Besides, it's kind of sexy." A smirk danced across his face.

"You've been hanging with Grimmjow and the 11th squad, haven't you?" Neliel smiled as she thought of the last time Grimmjow and Ulquiorra spent time together, both of them ended up in the 4th squad and Tia beat the living crap out of Grimmjow. (Again)

"Well, yes. But if you still don't believe me, I'd love to show you my appreciation for your body." Ulquiorra brought a hand down to her thigh, drawing circles into her flesh and moving the circles higher up her thigh.

"Aw Ulqui."

"What did I tell you about calling me that-" Ulquiorra never finished his sentence, and why you asked. That's because Neliel wanted to see how much he admired her.

* * *

-_-

This one totally sucks.


	2. Holidays

**H****o****l****id****ay****s****. **

Bleach Ó Tite Kubo.

Ulquiorra Cifer x Neliel Tu O. {One of my OTP's!}

Part 2 of "The Demon & The Antelope Knight" – UlquNel. P.s. I was thinking about Christmas and ta-da!

Happy thanksgiving!

Soft Christmas music played in their room; red candles spread the smell of cinnamon throughout. Ulquiorra loved spending the holidays with his beautiful wife, Neliel. She acted like a child on Christmas morning every day counting down the exciting holiday.

Ulquiorra was sleeping soundly on Christmas Eve in him and Neliel's bedroom, sleeping like a baby. He was dreaming peacefully, but then he weight a bit of weight on him and something straddling him. He could hear his wife singing softly in his ear.

'_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening. A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland" _Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see his wife hovering over him on all fours, her teal green hair dangling above him and her golden-gray eyes stared down at him with a smirk dancing around her face.

'Nel-" She brought her finger to his lips then replaced her finger with her plump pink lips. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Neliel's waist, he felt fuzzy soft fabric around her curvy body. He opened his eyes again to notice exactly she was wearing.

Neliel had a Santa hat on with furry white trim, but the best part was her dress. She had a tight red velvet dress with white trimming and a black belt wrapped under her breasts. Ulquiorra felt a bit of drool around his mouth, Neliel giggled at Ulquiorra's dreamy look.

"Merry Christmas Ulqui." She moved her lips towards his chin, Ulquiorra took control and tighten his grip on his wife and pulled her next to him, under their deep red bed covers.

"Merry Christmas Neliel." She giggled as his bony fingers hurried to unzip her dress.


	3. That Boy Is A Monster

**That Boy is a Monster.**

Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

{Ulquiorra Cifer x Neliel Tu Oderschvank.}

Part three of "The Demon & The Antelope Knight."

**Inspiration**: lady gaga, Ulquiorra's second release, and narcissism.

Thank you yume girl 91, and Ulquiorra9000!

* * *

It's hard to recall how their relationship escalated into something _beautiful_. Everything soared by them; it was a blur until now. Ulquiorra thought being in an intimate relationship with someone like Neliel would make him less harsh and cold to people as he usually is. Grimmjow almost laughed his ass off when he saw Neliel lightly kissed Ulquiorra's cheek and saw the perplexed expression on the pale man's face.

Now, Ulquiorra watched his Neliel play with her fraccion, Pesche & Dondochakka. An extraordinary faint smile was brought to his face as Neliel's laughter echoed in his ears. He was puzzled how she could act childish at times when she proclaimed herself as a masochist.

"Ulquiorra-kun?' Neliel's voice snapped Ulquiorra out of his thoughts. _She is so beautiful…_

Dondochakka and Pesche left to eat, leaving Ulquiorra and Neliel alone in a vacant space. Neliel had a hand on Ulquiorra's chest and toyed with the zipper of his jacket. He caught her hand before her fingers could reach his hollow hole. The hollow hole was something to see, not to touch, in any way.

Neliel tangled her fingers with Ulquiorra's. She brought his pale to her grand chest, toying with his bony fingers.

"Neliel-sama-"

"How many times must I tell you? Just call me Nel." He could hear a bit of annoyance in her voice. Ulquiorra called her that only because she was higher ranked and he has so much respect for her (and he liked to tease her.) He moved her closer to him, sliding his arm around her curvy waist. They embraced each other in silence, taking in every aspect of their bodies as if they hadn't before. Ulquiorra was a little frightened to expose himself to Neliel, although he carried himself with almighty confidence he thought of himself as _monster_. How Neliel could say she loved him puzzled him.

"I want to see it." Ulquiorra looked down at his green haired woman and was perplexed by her statement."

"I beg your pardon?" She looked up at him with a hopeful filled golden colored gaze.

"I want to see your second release…" Ulquiorra would have immediately if he wasn't staring in his lover's eyes that made him melt. Neliel had seen his first release form; she almost melted at the sight of him in his glory. Whenever they would lie in either ones bed, he would speak of his second release form that he would call "true despair".

"I'm afraid…that you'll think I'm a monster." Neliel cupped her lovers face, sinking her fingers in the one side without bone covering it. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ulquiorra is blunt, scary when needed, and an absolute gentleman. Nothing like a monster.

"I could never think that your monster. You're **my** Ulquiorra, never a _monster_." A cold pale hand gently brushed across her pink stripe across her face, his stunning green eyes watched her hopeful stare. He sighed in defeat, pulling his sword of his hilt. He released into his first release, Neliel watched him where she stood, anticipating the next stage.

"_Segunda Etapa_" After the dark dust faded away, he still had his large black bat wings, his pale chest was exposed and his hollow hole dripped black blood like liquid. Black fur covers his waist down his legs to his talons, his fingers became claw like. The green tear marks down his face grew wider and became black, two large horns came out both sides of his head.

Ulquiorra kept his gaze to the ground below him, not wanting to see Neliel's reaction. Silence eurpted in the empty room they were in. Neliel stared at Ulquiorra, mouth opened and eyes wide. She slowly walked towards him and lightly touched his pale chest. Neliel traced the lines of his muscles, spreading warmth thoughtout Ulquiorra. His wings wrapped around her, keeping her close to him.

"Are you afraid of me?" Neliel glanced up to Ulquiorra's now yellow and black eyes.

"Of course not." Ulquiorra felt little tugs at the corners of his mouth as Neliel took in every detail of his second release. They enjoyed the silence in each others arms. Their gaze's were soft as they stared at each other. Ulquiorra lowered his head and brushed his black colored lips against hers. She pressed back harder, begging for more. He gladly pushed harder against her lips and gripped with his claws, she melted in his pale arms.

"_You're my monster, Ulquiorra…"_She said against his lips.

* * *

Please review! I might have a short story about Neliel and Ulquiorra!.


	4. If I had a Heart

**{If I had a heart.}**

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**Paring**: Ulquiorra Cifer x Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

**Part**: four of "_The Demon and The Antelope Knight_"

**Inspiration**: Hehe. You'll find out.

**AN**: Oh, yes I am going **there,** Hehe. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart." The tin man, Ulquiorra said to his newfound friends, a scowling Scarecrow, Ichigo, and a beautiful girl named Neliel.

"No heart?" The two of them said at once, both in utter shock.

"No heart, all hollow." He hit himself to show the echo that his chest made, making himself fall. Neliel and Ichigo ran to him, trying to keep him blanched. Ulquiorra fell against a tree behind him and propped himself. Neliel watched with wonder, amazed the man made out of tin could have such stunning green eyes and messy black hair. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he saw his new friend Neliel becoming swooned by the tin man. The two of them watched in surprise as their tin man began to sing.

"When a man's an empty kettle, he should be on his mettle." Neliel smiled as she listened to him, swooning at the sound of his smooth voice.

'And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presuming that I could be kind of human, if I only had a heart." Ulquiorra sang, placing a hand where he heart was supposed to be and leaned closer to Neliel with a fake sad expression of his face.

"I'd be tender, I'd be gentle, and awful sentimental. Regarding love and art" Neliel giggled and played with her long green hair that was in two ping tails. Ulquiorra was smitten with Neliel as he sang to her about his troubles.

"I'd be friends with the sparrows, and the boys who shoots the arrows, if I only had a heart." The two of them began to move closer to each other, lips in close proximity. Ichigo watched in horror as the two were about to kiss, he quickly grabbed the back of Ulquiorra's collar and dragged him down the yellow brick road. Neliel blushed as red as her glittery red shoes.

"If you only had a heart, yea we know. Can we skip down the freaking brick road now?"

* * *

Hehe! Neliel as Dorothy would be freaking adorable! And Orihime as Glinda the good witch would be cute too! Review!

For the next one: Masochist smut, AU, or a New Year party?


	5. Seize The Day

Title

: Seize The Day

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Pairing**: Ulquiorra x Neliel

**Inspiration**: Avenged Sevenfold's "Seize the Day." the drummer (The Rev/James Sullivan) died 12/28/09, may he rest in peace.

**Part**: 5 of "The Demon & The Antelope Knight

**AN**: Please review! Happy New Year! The words in _italics_ are flashbacks.

* * *

The beautiful woman sat in the black car, biting her lip to hold back tears. She fixed her black skirt and tights as she arrived at the cemetery. The car door opened and she slid out, putting her umbrella up to prevent from wetting her. She could see the tent over the plot she picked from _him_. She slowly walked up the gravel path of the graveyard, taking deep breaths while trying to relax. Cars started to arrive, people dressed in black started to walk up to the cemetery. Black and white umbrellas were opened.

Neliel watched as her friends and family walked towards her with sad expressions on their faces. Her green bangs hooded her golden eyes, preventing everyone from seeing her tears. A hand lightly her back, making Neliel turn. Neliel's eyes meet with her dear friends, Orihime and Ichigo. Neliel faintly smiled and almost squealed when her auburn haired friend pulled into a tight hug.

_"I love you." He said, brushing sea-form green out of his wife's face and tracing her pink birthmark across her face. The two of them bathed in the after glow of their lovemaking. Her fingers danced across his pale chest, burying her head in his paper white neck._

_"I love you too…" She said breathless, falling in love with his bright green eyes again. His shaggy black hair hooded over his eyes, making her blush at his heated gaze. They pressed their lips against each other, melting in each other's embrace._

Neliel couldn't pay attention to the priest as he spoke words about her husband. She was to busy staring at the coffin that had beautiful flowers over it. The service was over and people went up Neliel, saying sorry for her lose and goodbyes to her husband's coffin.

Neliel's closest friends stayed in rain with her. Halibel and her husband, Grimmjow, stood next to Neliel, keeping her close in their embrace. Halibel was close to tears but Grimmjow had a couple tears down his face. He was Grimmjow's best friend; the only thing he could do was cry. Stark held his little sister, Lilynette, hoping he could understand the situation in front of her.

_It was their anniversary. He was in a white button up shirt and dress black pants, while she was in her baby blue colored robe. He surprised her by coming home earlier from his business, but the other surprise was she going to bed when he came back home. She squeaked as saw her husband and almost slammed the door to fix her self up. He caught the door and slid in their house._

_The two of them danced in their living room, soft music she put on played in the background. They couldn't take their eyes off each other, her arms wrapped around his neck while his hands were holding her hips. Moments like this reminded them why they so in love with each other._

Her friends left, but not without hugging Neliel with all their might. Neliel dropped her umbrella and sank to her knees, crying her eyes out. Rain hit her softly as she felt the world around her crumble. What was she going to do without him? He was her world and was the reason she got up in the morning. She couldn't imagine live without him, or waking in her bed with his warmth there next to her.

Neliel cried her last tears before slowly getting up, brushing dirt off her skirt. She walked up to his coffin, her finger gazed over his name that was craved into the wood. Tears fell on the casket; she bent to lightly kiss the coffin.

"B-bye Ulquiorra…I love you" She whispered and watched at the coffin lowered into the ground.

A ghost of Ulquiorra watched his wife cry, his nonexistent heart arching. He wanted to tell her one last time he loved her and kiss her, feel her and love her for a last time. Ulquiorra reached a hand out to her, but started to feel himself fade away in the wind.

_"I love you too Neliel…"_

* * *

I wrote this really fast so sorry for any errors. It was hard to write this without crying a bit.

REVIEW!


	6. What a fall!

**Name**: What a fall!

**Disclaimer**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach (I just realized his first name isn't Tite), and I'm pretty sure I'm not a 32-year-old Japanese man.

**Pairing**: Neliel Tu Oderschvank x Ulquiorra Cifer.

**Part**: 6 of "The Demon and The Antelope Knight"

**Inspiration**: Alice in Wonderland, oh! This is a short preview of a story that on my poll. **AN**: If you could, please vote on my poll on my profile, I would be so grateful.

* * *

Bright skies mixed with beautifully shaped clouds. A young noble watched in amazement, she had never seen anything to stunning before. The aristocrat, Neliel, was walking through the garden of the mansion she visited for the tea party. She was bored and tired of high society and social parties. Neliel was still young and had some many things to explore but her mother kept her away from the outside world. Neliel found herself following a glimpse of a white rabbit that perked her interest.

Neliel had her sea-form green hair hanging on her back, her mother placed a black bow at the back of her head. She wore a lovely formal dress; the colors were dark blue and a creamy white. The dress was garden dress, Neliel's favorite. The dress was long sleeves and it had proofed out skirt. It had a white collar with a black ribbon tried around her neck in a bow. She had white tulle under the skirt, showing a bit of white under the dark blue. Neliel had on creamy gloves on; she had white tights and black flats on her feet.

"Where is that rabbit?" Neliel asked to herself, tapping her chin with her gloved finger. She was trying to find the rabbit but the beautiful of this new world had distracted her.

"Hello."

A voice appeared behind her. Neliel squeaked in surprise and quickly turned around to see the voice. The first thing she saw was a pair of white rabbit ears, one ear pointed upward and the other were pointed down. _Ha! Found you!_

But her golden iris's traveled down to see a handsome face. She let out a scream, shocked to see a human face with rabbit ears. The man with the rabbit ears had striking pale skin, with shaggy black hair and had dazzling bright green eyes. He had black dress pants on, a white shirt and a black vest with a ticking clock hanging out of the vest pocket. Neliel felt a blush rise to her pale face.

"W-w-who are you!" The pale rabbit man watched the green-haired woman, almost smiling at studying this new woman's beauty. He quickly bowed to the girl and introduced himself.

"Pardon my manners miss, I'm Ulquiorra. I'm the White Rabbit." Ulquiorra rose from his bow to face Neliel. He reached a hand out to her; she slowly gave her hand to him and watched as he raised her hand to his lips. Neliel felt her blush become worse as she stared at Ulquiorra.

"What's your name, miss?"

"N-n-Neliel…" Ulquiorra smiled a bit at Neliel's nervous presence.

"Do you know where you are, Neliel?" She shook her head no; Neliel couldn't find the words to speak.

'This is Wonderland. Welcome" Ulquiorra moved out of the way to show Neliel the dream like world he lived in. Flowers of all colors were high as trees, different signs pointed in different directions, Neliel could see a white castle from away and the on the other side, a red castle stood.

"Wonderland? I've never held of this place before." Ulquiorra lightly chuckled.

"No one from your world knows of us." He said pointed up.

"Why? This world is beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" Neliel almost shouted, shocked that no one knew of this world.

"We hid ourselves. I don't think people from your world would accept a man like myself." Ulquiorra pointed to his ears, making Neliel lightly giggle. The sound of a clock ticking kept ringing in her ears.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?'

"That ticking…" Neliel's words died in her throat and she felt herself get dizzy. The ticking noise got louder and louder. Her vision started to blur and her legs gave out. Neliel felt arms catch her as she fell forwards. Everything turned black around her and she fell to a sleep like state.

"What a fall…"

* * *

Remember this a short preview of a future story and keep in mind to vote of my profile! Review!


	7. Kisses

NAME: kisses.

PART: 7 of "the demon and the antelope knight"

AN: Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Thanks to Ulquiorra9000 for the help. Happy early Valentines Day!

* * *

She stood on her tippy-toes, leaning her pretty face closer to his. Neliel's big golden eyes stared up at Ulquiorra's brilliant green orbs. A pink blush on her face matched up with her pink birthmark. Ulquiorra froze up when his superior got closer to him.

Her pink lips pushed against his thin, white lips. His breath got caught in his throat and he grabbed on her arms to push his lips back. They pulled back, staring at each other. Both equally embarrassed.

"W-why did you do that?" Ulquiorra said, choking on his words.

"W-well Gin-sama, told me it's Valentine's Day in the human world…a-and that's what people do when they like each other." She said, brushing strands of sea-form behind her ear. Ulquiorra stayed silent and pulled the third Espada back in his embrace.

Hiding from the two Espada, Gin and Grimmjow watched the two. Gin smiled, as usual, at the couple as Grimmjow gawked in shock.

"You smart son of a bitch." The blue haired man said to the fox-faced traitor.

* * *

Review please!


	8. Mint and Black chocolate

**NAME**: mint and black chocolate.

**PART**: 8 of the demon and the antelope knight.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

"So, she turned back to a child?" The pale man said to the scowling Shinigami. Ulquiorra watched as Halibel and Orihime kept the child version of Neliel entertained.

"It's probably temporary, but yea…just PROOF! And she's a child again." Ichigo said, looking at his girlfriend, Orihime, lift Neliel into the sky, making the mint-green haired child giggle loudly. Grimmjow kneeled next to Halibel, with an arm around her. He watched Neliel as Orihime placed her gently in Hailbel's lap. The sunshine haired woman cradled her former superior in her arms, smiling down at her.

"Pwretty!" Neliel said, pointing at Halibel and Orihime, making the two laugh. Grimmjow leaned over his girlfriend's shoulder, grinning down at the child. Neliel saw the blue haired man and giggled.

"It's a kitty!" She said, making the former Espada's fan deadpan, making Ichigo and Ulquiorra laugh at his expression.

"So who's gonna take care of 'dat brat?" Grimmjow asked, annoyed.

"Well I could but…"

"Ulquiorra's gonna do it! Let's go!" Grimmjow yelled, pulling Halibel away from the child, waving a couple to the four. Orihime picked up the child again and handed over to the pale man. Ulquiorra stared at the giggling green haired kid. He sighed in defeat and took her in his arms.

"Fine, I'll do it."

***_***

Ulquiorra sat down on the couch with little Neliel sitting next to him. He handed her a bowl on mint and chocolate ice cream, smiling faintly as she squeaked at the sight of the dessert.

"Not to fast, you'll get sick." Neliel looked up at him with big eyes, bits of mint cream around her mouth.

"But it's so 'gwood!" She giggled at him. Ulquiorra suppressed a laugh and brushed the ice cream off her small face.

"Hey!" She yelled, pointing down at the ice cream.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"Na-uh, but look!" She said, Ulquiorra looked down, seeing the mint cream mixed with the bits of black chocolate.

"It's like you and me!" Neliel said, making the pale man blush a bit.

***_***

A week later, Neliel turned back to her original form, much to Ulquiorra's dismay. But now, Ulquiorra and Neliel walked down the sidewalk. The former third Espada felt closer to Ulquiorra after their time spent together. Neliel had a arm hooked around Ulquiorra's as they walked. She twirled a finger around her mint colored hair, avoiding the pasty mans gaze.

"Here we are." He said, snapping Neliel out of her thoughts. Neliel looked up to see an ice cream stand. Ulquiorra removed his arm from her and walked up to the man at the stand. He ordered two ice cream cones and paid the man.

"Here. My treat." He said, handing her a cone filled with mint and chocolate ice cream. She blushed and accepted the treat.

"Thank you, Ulqui! You didn't have to!" She said, not without taking a lick of the cold cream. She hooked an arm back with Ulquiorra as they eat their food.

"You know, this ice cream kinda reminds me of you and I. Don't'cha think?" She asked, looking up at him. Ulquiorra looked at her and smiled.

"Yea, it's sweet like you too." He said, making her blush a deep cherry.

* * *

Review sweeties!


	9. Crosswords

**NAME**: crosswords.

**PART**: 9 of the demon and the antelope knight.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**AN**: NEW LAPTOP! For this one I was inspired by "_Dividends_" by kaibasgirlx.

* * *

Sunshine beamed down on Karakura town, spring air brushing against everyone's skin. Children went out playing in the newly bright gardens, couples out walking out, and a young mint green haired woman sat in the park, watching everyone go by. Neliel sat on the bench, enjoying the sun light on her face. Her green colored hair hung down her curvy back, she wore a knee length cream colored skirt paired with a tan colored long sleeve shirt. Neliel held a newspaper in front of her with a pen spinning in her fingers.

**8 lettered word for arrogance.**

She muttered to herself, staring at the crossword puzzle in front of her. A word popped in her mind as a smile dance on her face.

"Grimmjow!" She shouted in enthusiasm as she wrote down her friends name in the blank boxes.

**13 letter word for trouble maker**

Neliel wiggled her nose in thought. A black cat pashed by her and the idea popped in her head.

"Urahara Kisuke" She wrote down the former captain's name in the boxes.

**7 letter word for drunk**

"Oh that's easy, Shunsui!" She giggled as she wrote down the name of the friendly, drunk captain she met after the winter war.

**8 letter word for innocent.**

"Orihime…"

**3 letter word for strength.**

"Tia."

**6 letter word for punk.**

"Ichigo" She said to her self as she wrote it down, smiling at the remembrance of her good friend. The next one stumped her. Neliel stared at it, biting her in confusion and deliberation.

"6 letter word for _magnificent_?" The former espada asked herself. Neliel couldn't find the right word to fit in. This one needed some thought put into it.

"Neliel?" A monotone voice interrupted her thoughts. Neliel rose her grey-golden eyes to see a pale man standing in front of her in the park. She smiled a bright smile and felt a blush rush to her cheeks that matched the color of her pink birthmark.

"Hi Ulquiorra-kun!" She said as former fourth espada sat next to her. The two caught up different things, they haven't seen each other in a while and Neliel couldn't be more excited to see him. Ulquiorra always had a little crush on Neliel when he first became a espada, but after her disappearance, he try to forgot about his feelings toward the beautiful mint green woman. Ulquiorra reached over to her newspaper and took notice to the empty boxes. He took the pen out her fingers and filled in the spot and handed the newspaper back to her.

"I have to go, I'll call you Neliel." He said, patting her hands and taking his leave from the park. Neliel waved good bye to her friend and took notice to what he filled in.

"_Neliel…"_

* * *

Review please!


	10. Daddy

N A M E: D a d d y.

P A R T: 10 of "The Demon and the Antelope Knight"

D I S C L A M I E R: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

A N: Happy Early Fathers Day…God I hope they aren't any dads on this site.

* * *

Neliel curled up next to her sleeping husband, watching him breathe lightly. Warm fingers danced over Ulquiorra's pale chest. Neliel watched as his bright green eyes flutter open and turn to her. Ulquiorra reached over and pulled his wife close. The former Espada's curled up next to each other; Ulquiorra's pale fingers danced through Neliel's mint green hair and pulled it lightly to see her face.

"Morning." Nel said through her plump, pink lips. Ulquiorra lightly smiled and leaned to kiss his wife. He gripped the back of her neck as nibble on her lips. Nel couldn't help but smile and kiss back with full force. The couple usually has sweet, innocent kisses but moments like this, it's like another battle for the two. Teeth, lip-biting and tongue's fighting it out for moments long. Neliel broke away, trying to catch her breath.

"Happy Father's Day, Ulqui." Ulquiorra rolled his green eyes and got up from their shared bed.

"I'm not a father, Neliel."

"In 9 months, you'll be." Ulquiorra stopped in his steps and turned back to his wife. His thin laps were wide opened and his eyes seemed to pop out. Neliel weakly smiled and blush a shade of pink to match her birthmark. The pale man crawled back on the bed and kneeled before the green haired women.  
"Really?" He asked, almost speechless. Nel nodded and could feel the tears in her eyes. Ulquiorra gently tackled his wife back to the bed and placed kisses all over her.

**~later-on~**

Ulquiorra and Neliel walked around the park, a pale arm wrapped around Neliel's shoulders, keeping his pregnant wife close and safe. The two enjoyed the summer sun and watched the kids and their dads on the playground.

"Can you believe that's gonna be-"Neliel got cut off by loud yelling of a familiar voice behind them. They turned and quickly, Ulquiorra got tackled to the ground in the quick flash of bright blue.

"Grimmjow! Get off me-"

"I'm gonna be a dad! Tia's pregnant!" Grimmjow yelled, on top of the pale man. Neliel watched as the two men rolled around on the ground. Grimmjow got off and hugged Neliel with all his might.

"Uh. Congrats, Grimmy." She said as she got caught up in Grimmjow's strong arms. The blue haired man dropped her back to her feet and continued his joyful spaz. Ulquiorra got on his feet and dusted off his clothes.

"Should we tell him our news?" Neliel asked her husband. Ulquiorra let out a sigh and pulled her into an embrace.

"Dear, learn from my mistakes. _Never_ interrupted Grimmjow's spazzes."

* * *

Review please!


	11. Baby

**N a m e**: Baby.

**D I s c l a i m e r**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

* * *

Baby blue covered the walls and a pure white cradle was placed near the window. A small pale baby boy slept soundly, curled up in blue and white sheets. Soft little cries erupted through the small boy's lips, awaking himself for his sleep. He tossed a bit in his sleep and jerked a bit when he felt two strong hands picked him up. The baby boy opened up his small golden eyes to see his pale faced dad.

"Morning Yoshi." Ulquiorra mumbled in his half-sleepy state. He cuddled his son in his arms and brushed his mint-green hair out of his son's pale face. Yoshi smiled a bit at he curled up in his dads arm. Ulquiorra placed a green pacifier in Yoshi's pink lips. Yoshi suckled on pacifier and lightly giggled at Ulquiorra poked at his small belly.

"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered to himself as Yoshi's tiny hand wrapped around Ulquiorra's pale, bony finger. The pale man couldn't help but smile warmly, but jolt a bit as he felt two arms wrapped his shoulders. A warm pair of lips pressed against his cold neck.

"Hi honey." Neliel said, curling up behind her husband. Yoshi squealed when he saw his mother. Neliel smiled warmly and gently took Yoshi from Ulquiorra's arm.

"How's my big boy?' She said in a baby voice to her son. Yoshi cuddled up in crock of her pale neck, sucking on the pacifier. Ulquiorra reached over and ruffled his baby boy's pitch black hair.

"He looks just like his father." Neliel whispered softly, locked eyes with her husband. The pale man pulled his wife gently in his arm, putting Yoshi in-between them. Ulquiorra titled her chin up to warmly kiss his wife. The two were lip-locked until Yoshi feel completely feel asleep, adding extra weight to Neliel's arms. The green haired women placed Yoshi back in his blue cradle, covered him in white blankets.

"Wanna stay home tonight?" Ulquiorra asked, pulling Neliel in a tight embrace. She squealed happily and clapped her hands together. She nodded joyfully and pulled her Ulquiorra for a big kiss. Neliel hugged his husband, curling into his strong chest. The two watched as their little boy slept peacefully.

"We got really lucky, didn't we?" Ulquiorra said, more than asked. He felt Neliel nodded under his chin.

* * *

Fluffy, ain't it? Review please


	12. True Love

**N A M E**: True Love.

**D I S C L A I M E R**: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**AN:** Next chapter will be a vacation themed drabble, Nel and Ulquiorra will meet during their vacation, so in your review's, tell me which country you think they should meet in.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing, loudly. He groaned and his ring tone reminded him to never let his girlfriend and his best friend get a hold of his phone.

"_I kissed a girl, and I like it. The taste of her cherry-"_

"What?" He asked to whomever, annoyed. He could hear his girlfriend whimpering and little sobs.

"Neliel? Are you okay?"

"_Y-yeah, sorry if I woke you up."_ He could hear her soft voice whine in embarrassment and sadness.

"Is there something wrong?" Horrible scenarios ran through his mind, like Neliel got robbed, hurt, sick and other terrifying things.

"_Kinda, can you get me something from the store?"_

"Of course honey. What is it?" Ulquiorra waited in silence to his girlfriend to answer him, feeling tension grow through the phone.

"_Well…"_

* * *

A loud ding rang as Ulquiorra entered the small store. He was a little embarrassed and almost thought about backing out but he remembered this was all for Neliel. He checked to make sure no one he knew was in the store. The coast was clear. He quietly walked up to the empty register. The teenager girl looked up at Ulquiorra, smiling.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Um…do you have…um…"

"What?' The young girl asked, not understanding what he was asking. Ulquiorra gulped and whispered.

"What was that?"

"**Doyouhaveanyfeminineproducts?"** He asked, all in one breath. The register girl smiled and giggled lightly, pointing to one of the rows. Ulquiorra walked away in embarrassment, muttering words to himself.

"All for Nel…all for Nel."

* * *

Ulquiorra let himself in, using his key to Neliel's apartment. The smell of coffee and honey hit him lightly. He smiled lightly and walked to his girlfriend's bedroom. He saw her curled up in her mint green and white bed. Neliel has on pink flannel pajamas; her sea-form green was pulled up in a loose pony tail. Even in her pajamas and hair a mess, she was still the most beautiful girl to him.

"Hi." She said weakly to him. Ulquiorra waved hello and raised the plastic bag in his hand. Neliel blushed, quickly grab the bag and rushed into the bathroom. Ulquiorra sat down on her cozy bed, reaching over to her night stand to grab a picture of them two. The photo was of them at their first date, it was taken at nighttime and Neliel was curled up to Ulquiorra, and he was actually smiling.

Neliel emerged out of the bathroom, feeling at bit uncomfortable. Ulquiorra pulled his girlfriend back into bed with him. Neliel pulled up to met his face, kissing him full on the lips. Ulquiorra pushed back, placing a hand in her long hair. After pulling apart, she smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you, Ulqui-kun." She said as she Eskimo kissed his pale nose.

"Any thing for you." He said, quickly pulling off his jeans and pulling the bed sheets over them. Neliel curled up to his pale strong chest, loving the feeling of his arms around her and his torso against her. Ulquiorra reached over and turned off the lights. The two began to sleep in the cozy bed together, enjoying the silence.

"I love you." He said quietly. Ulquiorra could feel Neliel smile against his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

Awehhh, don't we want a boyfriend like that?


	13. Pumpkin Craving and Candy Parties

**NAME:** Pumpkin Craving and Candy Parties.

**DISCLAIMER:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**AN:** Review, please and thank you!

* * *

Ulquiorra entered in his kitchen in his shared apartment home. The small, comfy kitchen smelled of pumpkins and brewing coffee. Bright orange, stripes of black and white spider webs decorated the room. Ulquiorra watched as Neliel craved into the bright orange pumpkin with an intent look of her pale face. It was the first time the former Espada's experienced anything like this. The pumpkin haired Shinigami informed the two about the holiday called "Halloween" was coming soon and they were invited to Orihime's party for the odd festival.

"May I ask what your doing, Neliel?" Ulquiorra asked, peeking over her thick green locks to see a terribly craved smile in the orange fruit. The curvy female sighed in defeat and dropped her tools on the table.

"Trying to make a jack-o-lantern! It's so **hard**!" Neliel yelped. Pumpkin guts were on her hands and orange junk was smeared on over her pink birthmark. Ulquiorra sat next to his old friend and tried to fix the uneven smile on the oversized fruit. It seemed hopeless to fix the pumpkin's smile. The pale Espada dropped the tools and tried to find some feelings in himself to console Neliel.

"Well it's scary for Halloween. If that makes you feel better," He said, awkwardly stroking her long back. Neliel forced a smile and wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra. He tried not to blush and let her come into his embrace. Neliel tucked her head under Ulquiorra's chin and curled against him. Despite the fourth Espada's heartless attitude, he did have his sweet moments.

"If it will make you happy, we can go Halloween shopping-"

"Let's go!" Neliel cut off Ulquiorra and dragged him out of their apartment.

* * *

It was the night of Orihime's Halloween party. The whole gang was in her home, dressed in vibrant costumes and peculiar makeup seen on everyone. The young healer was dressed in a costume that supposed to be the child's character Strawberry Shortcake as a little homage to her now boyfriend. Ichigo tried not to blush at his girlfriends costume and was dressed as a Frankenstein. Renji came as wrapped up mummy, Rukia as a pinked color devil, Uryuu as a Victorian fashioned vampire, Rangiku as a witch (with her cleavage busting out at the seams), Shuuhei as a werewolf and the rest were dressed head to toe.

Ulquiorra sat in his costume, the Tin Man, next to another former Espada, Grimmjow. Grimmjow tried to hold in a fit of giggles when he first saw the pale man in silver and white colored clothes and the slightest bit of makeup around his brilliant green eyes. Ulquiorra held in a blush and claimed his voluptuous roommate wanted him to dress as the famous character. The fourth Espada couldn't help but stare at his _friend_, only because the bluenette was decked out in fake fur and said he was a werecat.

"So 'bout Nel, her costume is pretty se-"Grimmjow began to start on Neliel's revealing costume, but Ulquiorra cut him off before he could do so.

"Shut your mouth, Kitty." He said, taking a long drink of orange colored alcohol.

"Geeze! Sorry~ Excuse me, I'm going to find me some tail." The former Sexta said as he followed after the newest sight of bare legs walking around Orihime's home. Ulquiorra watched hopelessly as the man followed the various Shinigami females and some human girls. The Tin dressed man felted the presence of someone next to him and saw his roommate sitting right there, smiling at him in her Halloween makeup.

"Hello Neliel, are you enjoying the party?" Neliel nodded happily, Ulquiorra tried not to stare at the women's costume. Neliel was dressed a Dorothy from the same famous movie as Ulquiorra's costume. She some how used her soft voice and big golden eyes to converted him to go together as a couple.

"So what's in the bag? I have the feeling that your hiding something from me." Neliel said, pointing over to the pumpkin shaped bag he brought with him to the Halloween party. Ulquiorra let out a faint smile and grabbed the bag. He pulled out the same pumpkin that Neliel was trying to form a couple days ago. But now the fruit has fixed up smile and perfectly carved eyes.

"Oh, Ulqui! It's perfect!" Neliel took the pumpkin in her hands and marveled at it. Ulquiorra almost felt obligated to smile widely. Nel placed the oversized fruit down and smother the light man in a tight hug that make Ulquiorra flinched abit and slowly relaxed in the hug.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered to him, Ulquiorra sighed and tried to find the right words to tell her.

"I wanted you to have a perfect first Halloween." He said, making Neliel gush and blush.

"Aww, Ulqui! You really do have a heart!" She said, curling against the Tin man. Ulquiorra moved an arm around his Dorothy dressed roommate, and heard a chuckle from the other side of the room that belonged to Grimmjow.

"Aweh! Everyone look! It's a Halloween miracle!" He yelled with a roar of laughter. All the people in Orihime's home turned and saw Ulquiorra cuddling with Neliel. The crowd either awed at the couple or laughed at the embarrassment on the fourth Espada's face.

"No more candy for Grimmy." Ulquiorra whispered, earning a small giggle from Neliel.

* * *

Review please, and happy halloween~


	14. Warm Snow Kisses

****

N A M E:

Warm Snow Kisses.

**D I S C L A I M E R:** I don't own Bleach in the slightest way.

**AN:** hi! Hope you all didn't forgot about me! Happy Holidays!

* * *

A crackling fire roared in the background, Neliel and Ulquiorra sat snuggly close to each other of the young woman's couch. The two old friends made plans to reconnect after years for never seeing each other. The couple sipped on Neliel's special Christmas tea mix and nibbled on food Ulquiorra prepared earlier. Red and green decorations adorned Neliel's home and made Ulquiorra slowly feel the Christmas sprit.

"Oh, this was so much fun! We have to do this again!" Neliel exclaimed. Ulquiorra let out one of his rare smiles and slumped back into the couch. The thin pale man stared at the lovely woman before him in admiration and desire. His hidden feelings for years have bottled up inside and were beginning to show tonight.

"Neliel, have I ever told how lovely you look?" Ulquiorra said, taking in his old friend's beautiful appearance. The mint haired woman blushed and tried to fight off any old romantic feelings she still had for the man before her.

"You're too much of a gentleman, Ulqui. Loly is a lucky girl!" Neliel exclaimed with slight bitterness in her heart. Last time she saw Ulquiorra, he just started dating a woman he met at work named Loly. When Nel met Ulquiorra's girlfriend, her heart sank abit and any hope she had was lost. Their friend, Grimmjow, saw her disappointment and whispered in her ear that night "Don't worry, he'll drop her soon enough,".

"About that, Loly and I…broke it off last week." Ulquiorra said while picking at his fingernails. A sense of happiness and confusion over came Neliel, she almost felt like shouting with Christmas joy.

"What? Why? You two seemed so happy."

"Seemed is the key word there, Neliel. I forgot something at work and went back. Then before me in my space were her and one of my coworkers. On _my_ damn desk." Ulquiorra said with slight anger flickering in his green eyes. Neliel held back her reaction, how could anyone cheat on Ulquiorra? Neliel would have killed to be Loly's place!

"Oh, I'm sorry! She obviously didn't see what a great thing she had, and didn't deserve it." Ulquiorra smiled faintly and reached over to squeeze her fingers lightly.

"You give me too much praise, dear. Nnoitra was a total idiot for ever letting you go." He said to her while rubbing light circles into her pale skin. Neliel had an on-and-off relationship with one of their child hood friends, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra hated every minute of it. He was nothing but trash and cheated on Nel any chance he could ever get. Neliel's golden gaze softens for abit when her ex's name was mentioned.

"To be honest, I was happy when he left. The relationship was over before it even started." She said with a bittersweet smile.

"Why is that?"

"I had my eyes set on someone else long before." Neliel said, barely looking at Ulquiorra past her long eyelashes. The pale man felt his cheeks slightly growing pink, hoping she was talking about him.

"You know, nobody should spend Christmas alone…" Ulquiorra was going for it, he moved closer to Nel but her cries cut him off.

"Oh look! Snow!" The green haired woman jolted past him and opened up her balcony door. Snow was falling heavily outside in the night sky.

Ulquiorra walked out to the balcony in his winter coat, watching the snowflakes fall onto Neliel and the rest of her body. He quickly shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around his beloved woman. Neliel blushed slightly and gladly accepted it.

"It's been so long since I've seen snow. I miss having a White Christ-!" Neliel was cut off a warm pair of lips that she wanted to taste for years now. Ulquiorra grabbed her lovely face and ever so lightly kiss her. His fingers softly glide over her skin and sunk into her iridescent hair that was becoming engulfed in snow. Nel grabbed onto him and kiss him back with all her might. Her knees began to weaken when Ulquiorra nibbled on her pink lips. Despite his cold demeanor, Ulquiorra was an amazing kisser! The two broke off for a breath sadly.

"Neliel…?" He asked, still holding onto her face.

"Yea?" She replied, leaning into his strangely warm touch. Their foreheads were touching and the only thing between them was the tiny puffs of their breath.

"Promise you won't ever go back to _him_?" Neliel nodded her head and stood up on her tippy-toes.

"Promise me won't go back to Loly?" Ulquiorra mumbled and captured her lips again, making Neliel squeal happily. While in the middle of their snow filled make out session, a loud cough interrupted them. The two flustered lovers broke apart and saw Grimmjow and Tia standing in Neliel's doorway with bags of Christmas food.  
"Aweh look baby, it's a Christmas miracle!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	15. Tears

**NAME:** Tears.

**DISCLAIMER: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach.

**AN:**HI! Hope you all had a lovely new year~

* * *

"Why do ya gotta be my guard? Seriously, I got stuck with the damn zombie." The newly named 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, rambled to himself as the 4th espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, followed behind him after being asigned to guard Grimmjow to his new room quarter by Aizen. Ulquiorra closely watched the blue haired man before him as he slouched and walked with his hands in his pockets. **_Trash_**, he thought as he listend to Grimmjow use vulgar words his never heard of before.

"Grim-Mphf!" Ulquiorra began speaking to stop Grimmjow of speaking that way but a gloved hand covered his mouth and pulled him against a cold wall. Ulquiorra grabbed the hand and tried to rip it off his mouth.

"Shush! You have to be quite!" A soft whispering but alluring voice whispered in his ear. Ulquiorra began to calm down as he recongized the voice. He turned his brillant green eyes to see golden orbs.

"Neliel, can you please release me?" The 4th espada mumbled beneath her hand. Neliel giggled lightly and shook her head no.

"Of course not! That would ruin the fun!" Neliel giggled quitely as she turned Ulquiorra to face her. The pale man infront of her tore her hand off his mouth and kept his hold on it.

"You're back already. I hope Nnoitra didn't bother you during the mission." Ulquiorra said, releasing his grip on her and began to brush her long sea-form colored hair out of her face. Neliel smiled when he touched her and leaned into him.

"Of course he did. He can't help his anger. Not a lot of men in here like a woman being above them. Well expect for you!" Nel giggled at her own sick joke as Ulquiorra tried shush her. They entered in a slight moment of silence as the two stood extremely close together in the hidden hall. Neliel stood tucked under Ulquiorra's cold chin and played with the zipper of his uniform as he played with her long hair.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked very softly but loud enough for him to hear. Ulquiorra pulled away and looked at her with a small bit of concern over his usually stone-cold face.

"Is something bothering you, dear?" He asked, tipping her chin up and seeing a blush on her face mix with the pink stripe over her cheeks.

"…No, I just really wanna be with you tonight!" Neliel said with a smile that Ulquiorra could feel was a bit faked. The 4th Espada nodded and started walking with her, dicussing her most recent mission.

The two spent the night with each other alone in Ulquiorra's cold room that Neliel made feel so warm. The couple did the usually thing they do when they meet, talk about Hueco Mundo, dicuss the Arrancars they dislike, Neliel tries to make Ulquiorra smile, make love and cuddle in the sheets till they drift off in sleep.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked around Hueco Mundo, trying to find his lover. He couldn't feel her spirtual pressure anywhere. Her two fraccions couldn't be found either. Ulquiorra felt concern and worry over take him as he heard Nnoitra laughing along with his pet, Tesla.

He stumbled across her quarer in Hueco Mundo and found a small note on her night stand. Ulquiorra quietly read the letter address to him as he sat on her bed.

_"Dear Ulqui-chan,_

_If I'm not here any more, just know how much I love you. I'll miss you_

_Love, Nel."_

Ulquiorra felt cold drips of salty water roll down his face and saw green drops on the note he held. He crumpled the paper within his hands and stuffed it down his pocket. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't feel anything. Ulquiorra went totally numb.

The last bit of humanity he ever felt was ripped away from him and he finally felt himself turn into an Arrancar

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Friend

**Name:** Friend.

**AN:** I love Nel as a child so I wanted to write Ulquiorra as one! Read and Review!

* * *

Small and young Ulquiorra sat alone in the colorful child filled room. It was recess time in the small preschool and once again, Ulquiorra was left out. The other children were turned off by his pale skin, shaggy black hair and his quite stare he would give everyone. The small pale child wasn't one for socializing but he still would like just one friend.

"'Cuse me, Pale-kun?" A soft, squeaky voice spoke behind Ulquiorra making him turn away from his thoughts. The pale child twisted around and saw a girl that was his age kneeling behind him. The young girl had long wavy mint-green hair and a pink stripe that curved around her small face. The girl's eager golden orbs stared at him, hoping for a reply.

"Y-yes?" Ulquiorra's meek voice came out of his throat and it felt like he was using it for the first time. His bright green eyes peaked out under his disheveled black bangs.

"I'm Nel! What's yer name?" The bright young girl smiled and inched closer to Ulquiorra. The closer Nel got, the more Ulquiorra buried his head down.

"…Ulquiorra." He said in a faint tone. He hated introductions. All the other kids would tell him his name was weird and leave him to be unaccompanied.

"I yer name, Ulqui-kun!" Nel said. She plopped down across from him and used a small hand to brush his hair out of his pale face. The green haired girl flashed him a toothy grin as she saw his eyes.

"You have really 'wretty eyes!" She exclaimed. Ulquiorra blushed a bit as her compliant

"Do you mean pretty?" He titled his head in question. He noticed Nel had teeth missing and a bit of a lisp.

"Yes! That's what I said. 'Wretty!" Nel giggled. Ulquiorra felt a tiny warm filling spreading throughout him as the tiny girl in front of him tried to create conversation. He felt the small corners of his mouth lift into a smile that nobody but his mother and father have seen.

"Do you wanna be 'west friends?" Nel asked, leaning into Ulquiorra's personal space and grinned widely, showing gaps in her mouth. Ulquiorra was shocked. He didn't have any friends. He never thought he was going to have friends.

"…Sure." He said, with some confidence in his timid voice. Nel let out a squeak of happiness and reached over and pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug. The pale boy awkwardly placed his hands around the girl and squeezed back.

* * *

A tall pale woman with long black peered her head into the classroom usually filled with loud children. She was looking for her son, Ulquiorra. She always found him waiting by the door, all alone. But today, he wasn't there.

When Ulquiorra's mother would drop him off at the tiny school, she felt her heart sink as her son's tiny face pleaded her not to leave him. Ulquiorra was so quite and barely made any noise as a baby, which some mothers would love but she sensed nothing but worry. She truly loved her little Ulquiorra but she wished he would be a little more vocal.

Ulquiorra's mother approached one of the teachers and poked their shoulder.

"Excuse me, where is Ulquiorra?" She asked, slightly terrified for the answer.

"Oh, Mrs. Cifer! It seems Ulquiorra made a friend." The teacher pointed over to the recess area where the small boy was with a tiny girl. Ulquiorra's mothers pale face lit up with a smile of wonderment. She walked over to her son and his new friend quietly.

"Honey?" She said, breaking the two children's attention. She saw her sons head turn and saw a girl his age with long mint-green hair and big beautiful golden eyes with a pink stripe beneath them.

"Hi Mommy." Ulquiorra said as he saw his mothers face.

"Is this your friend?" She asked with such excitement, she couldn't contain it. The girl behind Ulquiorra smiled a toothy grin.

"Oh! Ulqui-kun! Yer mommy has 'wretty eyes too!" Nel said as she say Ulquiorra's mother bright green eyes, just like her sons.

"Oh, you're too sweet! And you are?" She bent down to introduce herself to her son's new friend.

"I'm Nel!" The green haired girl smiled and crawled a bit towards Ulquiorra's mom.

"Nice to meet you, Nel. You're ready to go home, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra nodded and grabbed his mom's hand. As they started to walk away, Ulquiorra stopped abruptly and waved back furiously.

"Bye, Nel!" He almost shouted, hoping to get his new friends interest. The green haired girl waved back frantically as well, like she was never going to see Ulquiorra again.

"Bye, Ulqui-kun!"

Ulquiorra's mother smiled down on her pale son and squeezed his hand softly. Her little boy _finally_ had a friend. Ulquiorra had a friend.

* * *

Review please!


	17. natural kindness

**Name:** natural kindness

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns Bleach

* * *

She was the only one present during his magical birth besides Aizen and Gin. Nel sat on a rock craved ledge and swung her legs back and forth as she watched bright green lights swirl and roars of demons echoed in the dark caves of Hueco Mundo. A thin white frame began to emerge in the fog of mystical dust that formed in the dawn of the Arrancar. Neliel watched with interest as a naked body with green ooze sliding down its tiny frame and straightened in a stiff form. All the Tercera Espada could make out was long black hair surrounding a slim face, half of a skull surrounding his head with a long spiky horn pointing outwards and deep black hole buried in the new Arrancar's chest. Bright cyan lines traveled down the newborns face that shred so light to his past human life. She could see a smirk of evil outline and step towards his new design of catastrophic measures.

"Welcome, my new child." Aizen's deep voices jarred the new creation's attention and frighten him. Big green eyes opened and squinted at the sight of lights and new beings before him. The former Shinigami captain ushered for a nameless servant to bring him white robes for the new Arrancar to wear. A nervous Arrancar quickly approached the new born and placed it over his bony shoulders. Neliel watched with curiosity as the new child of Las Noches examined the dark walls he will soon call home and laid his brilliant eyes of Nel. The female Espada felt her breath caught in her throat and tried not gawk back at him.

"What's your name?" Aizen asked. The whole room was silent as the leader of Las Noches, Gin, a couple servants and Neliel waited to the newest creature to say something. The anticipation was digging in and tension began to rise as the Arrancar slowly moved thin black lips.

"Ul…qui…a. Ulqui…or…a." The Arrancar spoke in stammers as he gained a deep, husky voice.

"Ulquiorra. You're my newest Arrancar. I expect many great things from you." Aizen said, placing a hand on Ulquiorra's pale shoulder and felt the muscle under the skin flinch in fear, which made Aizen grin widely. Neliel could see flickers of panic and interest in those big bright eyes that wander around. The potent Shinigami turned in Neliel's direction and gestured for her to come down from her seat. The woman leaped from her seat and landed gracefully on her feet, feeling the newborn's eyes burning into her. Neliel walked up to her superior and new comrade and stood at attention.

"This Neliel Tu Oderschvank. She is the third Espada of my army, an army you'll soon be apart of. She'll show the way to your room now." Aizen said, gently pushing Ulquiorra in the direction of Neliel. The pale man's feet shook as he achieved strength in his skinny legs and jerked a bit when he felt a warm, gloved hand touch his arm. He looked at the hand and followed it up Neliel's affectionate smiling face. Ulquiorra saw big golden eyes that got lost in.

"Come with me, I'll show you around." She spoke in a soft voice as she tugged at Ulquiorra white hands. The two Arrancar followed down the long corridors made of dark stone and passed by the watching eyes of other hollows. Neliel didn't bother with introductions, feeling like Ulquiorra wasn't a social type and knowing the other Arrancars wouldn't care. Ulquiorra still couldn't understand everything around him and didn't realize why some of the other creatures were glaring at him. His focus was tore from the other he passed to the woman skipping along the halls before him. She was the first thing he really saw after his birth and felt a small tug of attachment towards Neliel.

Neliel turned her head around at Ulquiorra and frowned at the frown on his light face. She moved close to him and placed a gloved hand beneath his defined jaw.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be fine." She reassured Ulquiorra with a grin, tapping his cheek lightly. The green haired woman saw the small twitches at the corners of his pitch black lips that almost formed a smile but something washed over him and pushed the smirk back. Neliel felt obligation to be the only Arrancar, let alone Espada, that could comfort the others and try to be a motherly figure within their home. With this Ulquiorra, Nel felt a indescribable pull towards him.

Ulquiorra stared down at his empty chest and touched the corners of the deep black hole. He looked back up at Neliel, using his big emerald eyes for an answer. Neliel laughed and placed a hand over Ulquiorra's hand and traced the hole lightly.

"There is where your soul was. Every Hollow has one. It represents where your heart was." As Neliel explained, Ulquiorra still felt confusion in his new mind.

"What's a soul?" He asked, looking as clueless as ever but so adorable in Neliel's eyes. She took his hand and dragged him away.

"Oh my, I have so much to teach you!"

* * *

It's been years since Ulquiorra emerged into his new life as an Arrancar. Neliel taught him was around Hueco Mundo and spent time training him on his remarkably power. While Neliel was the only person in Las Noches that made a connection with the pale man, others feared and disregarded him. Ulquiorra came off cold, and introverted to everyone else but Nel saw a small light of kindness in the man. Some Arrancar like Grimmjow, the newest Sexta Espada, loved pushing the Cuatro buttons and wanted a reaction out of the stone cold man but Ulquiorra wouldn't let his walls fall down. Nel always admired Ulquiorra's strength and will and the fact that he has never subsumed to barbaric ways to Las Noches.

Neliel was strolling down a long passage of her home alone; her "brothers" were off playing in the sand after training with her, whistling to herself. The woman caught a feeling of a dark, eerie but familiar reiatsu and turned her feet in the direction. As she walked, she found Ulquiorra instructed a new born Arrancar to his room but not without a soul piercing glare. The small Arrancar dashed off to their room, right past Neliel and she could smell the fear radiating of him. Neliel frowned and tip toed her way towards the pale man.

"Neliel-sama, I know you're there." Ulquiorra said a baritone voice that made Neliel giggle. She walked in front of him and pouted her big rosy lips, "What's troubling you?" He asked, bringing himself closer to her.

"There's no reason for you to be mean to the babies!" She said, rubbing his arm gently and smiling her pearly whites at him. Ulquiorra cocked a eyebrow and let out a sigh.

"I have to be, someone has to teach them how to survive." Neliel narrowed her eyes and twisted her lips in dissatisfaction.

"I wasn't like that with you and you turned out to be Cuatro Espada!" She practically yelled at him, Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock and pulled the Tercera in his arms. She resisted at first but soon melted his strong arms.

"You have gentle spirit, Neliel-sama. A natural kindness to you. Something I don't possess." Ulquiorra said, brushing mint green waves away from her face. She looked defeated and started walking along side with him. Soft, warm fingers tangled with battle torn pale hands as their footsteps walked in patterns.

"I could teach you to be nicer."

"That is unnecessary, my dear. There are always going to be the cold unchangeable people in life." Ulquiorra said with such self-assurance.

Neliel grinned at his statement and curled her fingers tightly around his. "I thought we didn't have lives." Ulquiorra glanced down at the woman and squeezed back.

"A beautiful, exceptionally bright Espada taught me even in afterlife and in soulless forms, I still have a life and heart." He said, his black lips twitching into a smile. Nel grinned and brought her fingers up to his mouth. She leaned up for a kiss and smothered him in warmth. A smirk pinched her lips and she mumbled across his lips.

"Was it Grimmjow?"

* * *

Review


	18. Gypsy Girl

**NAME**: Gypsy Girl

**AN**: Review please! As you can guess, I was highly inspired by _Hunchback of Notre Dame –_ Disney® version

* * *

Sounds of a beating drum and tapping tambourine rained over the wet bricked streets of Paris. While most of the citizens consider the performers in front of them only evil gypsies, very few others saw free spirited dancers trying to find their way. The only female dancer, Neliel, in the streets entranced the whole crowd as she danced across the patterns of the brick streets. Neliel let her long waves of mint roll around her as she swayed to the beat of music that followed around her. As the dark colored fabrics swerved around her body and jewelry on her ankles tapped, she heard the gasps of women that were crowded around the circle of gypsies. The Gypsy girl was no stranger to the stares of her people and gotten used to the bitter remarks throw at her daily. Some of the women in Paris wouldn't admit to it but they were truly jealous of all the attention the gypsy women would get day by day.

Small children started to advance towards the performers as their parents gave them a small push into the circle. Neliel noticed the tiny presence and reached to grab them into their dancing ring. As Neliel's pale fingertips barely skimmed over a child's small hand, the horns of authority chimed in their ears. Everyone in the center of Paris looked up to see officers up on backs of dark furred horses as the sun made their silver armor glitter in the eyes of the gypsies. The townspeople began to scatter around, avoiding any possible problems. Neliel and her Gypsy family felt the panic begin to rise in their free hearts and started to gather the hats and bags filled with given money from bystanders.

"We didn't do anything wrong, soldiers." Neliel's soft voice spoke for her family as the horses stomped their feet closer. Neliel's protest meant nothing to the judgmental and hypocrite officers and the home of Paris.

"God damn, _gypsies_. Filth and scum is right here, boys." One of the officers brought his horse closer to the petrified group of performers, bringing more unwanted attention to the already detested cluster. Neliel stood her ground with a sack of coins held tightly in her hands while the others shook with the fear of God stuck in them. The officer smacked his horse into the direction of the green haired woman, sitting over the dancer with a look of a pompous aura that made Neliel sick.

"A shame, ain't it? Such a beautiful face but such a dirty excuse for a human." The officer above removed his armor covering his face to reveal a lanky pale face with an eye patch covering one eye. Long black hair pulled tight into a knot and the officer shined a big toothy grin that made Neliel shake with revulsion. The armored officer reached a hand down to grip Neliel's heart shaped chin but the Gypsy jerked back and reacted by almost biting the fingers. The other Gypsies looked on with amusement but fought back their laughter as the other officers surrounded them with their weapons.

"Damn _whore_! Don't ever touch me!" The officer tired to use his intimidation tactics to scared the young woman but someone like Neliel, who's seen the dangers and horrors of France daily, it worked horribly.

"I could say the same to you!" The usually calm Gypsy snapped back against the officer, not holding back her tongue as she would before.

Neliel was many things. A sinner, dancer, liar, and among other things but a whore she was not.

The black haired officer growled and jumped off his horse, his silver shined boots tapped against the brick streets. Neliel didn't fright and move from her position as the annoyed man made his ways towards her.

"Solider Gilga!" A deep monotone voice shouted through the tense street corners. The Gypsies and officers glanced up to a white horse and black and white covered solider. The covered officer had a presence of royalty and pride as the white horse galloped towards the two causing a ruckus.

The knight set himself of the horse and walked towards the Neliel and Solider Gilga. Neliel took notice to the soldier's attire. While the other soldiers wore plain silver, this one wore detailed armor with a black embroider cape around on shoulder and head. The said solider removed the cloth protecting his face and showed brilliant green eyes that shined right through Neliel. The solider before the bickering two had shaggy black hair and healthy pale glow around him. Neliel could see past the armor and see a skinny, lean body that grew stronger with the metal carried on top of his limps.

Neliel glanced over to the man that was addressed as "Solider Gilga" and saw him stand at attention and look at the brick gravel with stare of weakness. The Gypsy could smirk and laugh in the soldier's face now but held her tongue in front of the demanding authority.

"Gilga, how many times must I tell you about Gypsies?" The smaller officer asked with a deep, husky voice that overpowered any shout Gilga could posses. Neliel looked over to her family with a look and signal that slipped past the officers with their swords out. The colorful and flamboyant group began to pull out their powder filled with magic and ashes and prepared them for an escape.

"Solider Cifer, I was just telling them to clear out _peacefully_." Gilga said, hoping his lie would fall beneath Solider Cifer's radar. Neliel almost scoffed at the man's stupidity. Solider Cifer eyes shot right at Neliel and she felt the green piece right through Gypsy soul. She gulped hard as the staring continued as Gilga tried to justify his yelling.

"Is that why you called this lovely young lady a "_Damn Whore_"?" Cifer asked with an indestructible face, making Gilga stop in his track and brought a blush to the unbreakable Gypsy. The tall solider stumbled over his words but Cifer held a pale hand to spoke the pathetic man.

"Nnoitra, there is a clear difference between a Gypsy," he said pointing over to Neliel," and a whore. Please take your men and go find real crime." The solider said, turning to the other officers and gypsies.

But no gypsies were found. Only purple and blue dusk was left in the circle they were in.

"Where did they go?" A solider cried out, trying to find any sign of them. Solider Cifer and Nnoitra turned back around and Neliel was gone. But in the corner of Solider Cifer's eyes, a bright flash of green hair shot across his eye sight. He turned back to his men and signaled them to go away.

"You're all dismissed now. And Nnoitra, we'll talk immediately." Cifer said as he walked in the direction where he saw Neliel. The other officers galloped off on their horses and Nnoitra cursed to Jesus beneath his breathe.

Solider Cifer, or preferred as Ulquiorra, turned the corner of the street and quietly tried to find the mysterious Gypsy girl. The architecture of Paris peaked out and revealed too many hiding spots of where the green haired woman could feel. The black walls dimmed the streets but flashes of glittery gold showed something out of place. Ulquiorra turned towards the building, seeing architecture of angels and saw Neliel tucked behind an angel wings. He walked onto the steps and beckoned a hand out.

"I refuse to arrest Gypsies, in case you're wondering." He said quietly, releasing the tiny bits of sympathy in his soul. Neliel began to move behind the white wings and slowly climbed down to the lowest ledge of the building with meeting the steps. She knelt down and let her legs swing. The Gypsy sat and did nothing so Ulquiorra took it as his turn again to talk.

"You're not going to arrest me?" Neliel asked, honestly curious. She has never met an officer that hadn't tried to arrest her. Ulquiorra shook his head and stepped closer.

"You haven't committed any crimes." He said, placing his cold hand on the ledge, close by her feet in golden jewels. The woman stared down at the hand and saw glimmers of silver beneath it.

"Then what do you from me?" She asked, curling back against the cold walls of the wall she climbed upon. Neliel was worried he was like the men that followed after her, expecting a Gypsy of _all_ services. Ulquiorra raised a hand and revealed silver coins in the palm of it. Neliel picked at his fingers, staring intently at the coins. She glanced back at the solider with a cocked eyebrow. She reached to take the money but Ulquiorra closed it quickly.

"I would like your name first. I don't give money to nameless souls." He said in cold like tone that pricked her toes. Neliel hesitated. She jumped from the ledge with grace and her jewelry chimed along with her movement.

"It's Neliel, sir." She said, bowing her head to the authority before her and returning back to her place. Ulquiorra, a man who never let emotions overtake him, almost felt a smile twinge his lips. He took one of her soft hands and placed the silver into her palms.

"No last name?" He asked, feeling her fingers twitch beneath the money. Neliel was taken back and jerked a bit at his question.

"Gypsies don't have the intent of finding one." The mint green haired woman stated, feeling the cold brush against her missing feeling of a satisfaction of a surname. Ulquiorra frowned at that fact. A person with no last name, quite a sad thing to experience. He thought to himself that this beautiful Gypsy woman probably didn't know her born family and was a runaway.

"I'm Ulquiorra," Neliel took upon a smile at the odd name, "Excuse, Neliel, but I must return to home." The pale solider took her hand in his fingers and brush his cold lips against her knuckles. With that bold sign of goodbye, Neliel watched the officer jumped onto his regal horse and ride off into shadows of Paris.

She heard the yells of her family crying out for her and took the money and tucked deep into her shirt, close to her heart. Neliel ran off with a smile of her porcelain face and bells of Gypsies following after her.

* * *

Maybe a part two? Review please


	19. The Wings

Name: The Wings.

AN: When I was writing this, I kept in mind Ulquiorra's look in Unmasked. If you would like the scans, please ask for it in your review!

The next piece will be a part two of Gypsy Girl! Just curious, would anyone like to see Neliel as a mermaid?

* * *

_1__st__ person: Ulquiorra._

_Place: Hueco Mundo_

I thought I could fly. My wings could have taken me anywhere I wanted, I thought. I had the notion I could ascend across open skies without crisis. But all of that idea crumpled as my wings seemed to stop soaring.

I plummeted on the cold sand surface of wherever I was and felt darkness come over me like blanket at nighttime.

After a long period of time, my consciousness was revived and my eyes began to open again. I was lying sprawled across the sand grounds of this foreign world I now belonged to. When I could finally open my eyes, I saw an endless sky of dark blue with a crescent moon hanging in the middle among twinkling stars. I pushed my white boned covered arms up to force myself into a sitting position. I sat alone in the cold, letting the bits of sand fly past me. I could feel my wings twitching in the back of me and sensed the broken bones injured by my fall.

As I stood up, a bright flash of green shot across my eyesight and fluttered around. I quickly turned to find an area of boulders with the same green peeking behind the curves of the rocks. I slowly approached the rock, placing a hand on it and tried to move it gently but I underestimated my strength and a gust of wind took the boulder far away. A whimper and squeak followed after the boulder collided into more rocks.

I look down to the small noise. Before me was a creature that was coiled up in fear with long flowing mint green hair, same green I saw before. The top half of the being was covered by a skull mask that broke off at the nose of its nose. Where the mask broke off revealed pale cheeks with a pink stripe going across with a pair of pink lips pouting out. Two black and white curly horns stuck out of its head, through the hair. The creature was covering in white bone, displaying a feminine shape with an outward arched chest and a petite curvy body. A small brown, fluffy tail was placed at her back side.

She began to uncurl herself and look up at me. I could see a pair of golden eyes peering out behind the mask. She finally stood up, coming up to chin in height. We both stood in silence as she quickly studied me head to toe as I did to her.

"Who are you?" A soft voice with a thick foreign accent spoke through her and the question caught me off guard. _Who was I? _

I tried to speak to her but nothing came out. I reached my hand to face and only felt bone. I had no mouth. No voice.

The woman noticed my despair and shot me a sympathetic look.

"Poor thing, you can't speak, can you?" She asked. I could only nod to her question.

"I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank." She told me. I've never heard anything like that. Actually, I've never heard that much at all.

I arched my back in pain as the twitching of my wings increased. Neliel observed this and took my white bone hand in her flesh covered ones.

"Come with me, I think I can fix you." She said, pulling me across the sand pits to a cave near by.

* * *

"I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be able to fly again or for a while, at least." Neliel said to me, after trying to heal my broken bones and feathers. We sat in a dark cave, alone, listening to the other creatures roaring and shouting in the distance.

I gave up hope, if I had any in the first place. I had no voice. My wings became vestigial. I didn't know who I was. I had no clue where I was. It was pointless now. I saw down to the cold rock ground and ponder of my thoughts. Neliel sat down next to me, placing her head on my bony, pointy shoulders.

"Don't look so morbid. Could be worse." She said as the both of us watched another bone covered creature be torn apart by multiple beings.

* * *

I spent a long time with Neliel. We would travel from spot to spot till she got to tired. I didn't feel the need to sleep as much as Neliel did. I would watch over her, scanning the land for the others that roamed as well. I grew attached to her and protected her as much as I could. She made me feel I wasn't unless.

Neliel became my voice. I can't speak but somehow, she seemed to understand my thoughts. It was always silent between us but she filled the emptiness by telling stories to me about the dreams she would have. Dreams of being in the sky. Dreams of running through the sands and playing something she called "_tag_". Dreams of blue panthers, praying mantises, coyotes, and several things I've never heard of but she some how came up with. It was nice listening to her. Anything was better than lying in the sand with broken wings, waiting for a hollow to suck you up.

One night, as Neliel slept curled against my arm and I kept watch, a tremor violently shook through out the land. A power was sent out, shaking the sand around us. A presence appeared before me, in clean crisp white lines. He wasn't covered in bone. He didn't have a gaping hole in his chest like us. He looked like something unfamiliar and not of our world.

"Hello there." He said to me. I didn't make any moves expect for shaking Neliel awake. The mint haired hollow stirred and awoke. She looked up smiling at me. Her bright smile turned into a frown as she sensed the man's presence. The man observed us and stepped closer. I immediately stood up, shielding Neliel. Neliel stood up as well, peeking behind my shoulders

"You two look like you need a home." He said to us. Neither of us responded.

"It seems, you're both very powerful. I could use some one like you two around." He said, stepping closer to us. Neliel stepped in front of me at that moment.

"Who are you?" She asked. A coy grin appeared on his face, bringing a shiver of fear down my spine.

"I'm Sousake Aizen. And who are you two?"

"I'm Neliel." She said. She looked back at me with worried eyes and a small pout displayed on her face.

Please don't feel sorry for me, Neliel.

"And what about you?" The male named Aizen asked, pointing his eye sight at me. I stood there. Motionless. _I'm sorry, sir, I can't speak._

"He can't speak sir." Neliel said for me. _Don't pity me, please._

"Oh my, that's terrible. Oh, and your wings are broken as well…I could fix all of that for you." He said, trying to lure Neliel and I in. I looked to Neliel. She almost looked offended. She tried her hardest to fix me but nothing worked. She looked down at the sand, ashamed for a moment, then back up to Aizen.

"You'll help us if we go with you?" She asked. Aizen nodded happily.

"Help you and give you much more. Just follow me." Aizen said as he walked in direction that was aimed at a large, black structural shape far away.

Neliel grabbed one of my bony hands, bringing my attention to her. She looked at me with pleading golden eyes. Without words, she asked me if I wanted to go.

I simply nodded and began to walk with her. Hands interlaced together.

I looked down at Neliel and then to Aizen's back, staring at his white coat with black symbols largely printed in the middle. If this Aizen could fulfill his promises, I could fly again. I could use a voice and have a mouth.

The thought of that made me…happy. I believe that's the word. Neliel always uses it when she would talk about how my company made her feel.

I think she made me happy as well. She could have left me in the sand, letting the other hollows to have me as dinner. I never spoke words to her but that didn't stop her from talking to me and filling the spots of silence. I couldn't fly her over the sands when her feet got too tired but she stuck with me anyway. She didn't make me feel hopeless when I knew I was.

I am nothing. She was amazing beyond this world.

It didn't matter what Aizen did at this point, Neliel was the one who gave me wings.


	20. weak

Name: weak.

*I wrote this multiple times and then this idea came to me! The next will be Ulquiorra and Neliel in the human world*

* * *

**.**

"Ulquiorra?" She asked. Looking him in the eye, staring through the bright green iris. A sharp dark eyebrow cocked upward and twitch irked his black lips.

"Yes, Neliel-sama?" Ulquiorra asked. Neliel sighed and sat up from the endless sand of Las Noches. Ulquiorra sat next to her, watching the painted black sky and the twinkling dots splatter across it. The green haired woman lean her head on his shoulder. As she did so, a wave of fresh honey smell danced under his nose that reminded him of the human world. Ulquiorra raised a pale hand and began to run his bony fingers through the thick locks.

"Do you think I'm weak?" She questioned.

"Neliel-sama, you know that is a silly question-"

"But I want your honest opinion." She said, taking her gloved hands and forced him to face her. Ulquiorra stared into her golden orbs with an emotionless expression.

"You're anything but weak to me. You're the bravest out of all of us-"

"Is that because I'm a woman and I fight back?" She asked, unknowingly interrupting.

"Weak and strength has no gender. I would think you'd know that by now. Just because trash like Nnoitra thinks men are the strong and women are the weak, doesn't make it the truth." He said, pulling her soft hands away from his face and into his cold hands.

She smiled lightly.

"I do know that but I just like hearing you say that."


	21. I hate humans

Name: I hate humans.

*****The next one will be a follow up or a different version of "Gypsy Girl" or a mermaid piece!*****

* * *

**.**

"Oh, Ulqui-kun, you know what we should do? We should go that place the humans call "beach"! It sounds like so much fun-"

"Neliel-san, please refrain from spilling your enthusiasm all over me."

"Opps. Sorry, Ulqui-kun."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand your excitement. The human world can be overwhelm-"

"OH! Look at that shop! A book store! It looks so pretty. Come on, Ulqui-kin!"

Ulquiorra let himself get dragged off by the shockingly strong but thin Neliel into the '_oh-so pretty'_ book shop that caught the interest of the former Tres Espada.

"Neliel-san, for future reference, please don't drag me off like that. It's quite degrading."

"Oh my gosh, these things are amazing! I've never held one of these before! A whole story on paper? Humans are geniuses! Don't you think so?"

The former Espada sat himself down on the carpeted floor of the small bookstore as Neliel selected books around her to read for the first time.

"Not entirely, my dear."

"Excuse me, miss," A soft voice broke Neliel's loud out bursts of how incredible humans were. Neliel and Ulquiorra looked up to see a tiny young lady in glasses and a shirt with the book store's logo printed in the center. "Would you like to see some other books?"

"Oh, yes please! Thank you!" Neliel happily followed after the small woman, various types of books held in her arms. She looked back at the pale man and stopped her energized feet. "Are you coming, Ulqui-kun?"

"I'll just stay here for now." He said, waving off the exceedingly happy woman.

Ulquiorra sat there on the store floor, pondering about how humans, creatures that were measly dust of Arrancars, were able to turn a strong woman like Neliel into something like a innocent child.

"I hate humans." He whispered to himself as he pulled out a copy of Romeo and Juliet by a man named William Shakespeare, someone who the previous Arrancar has never heard of, from the book shelf and indulgenced himself in a read.

* * *

So, a sequel to Gypsy girl or a mermaid drabble?


	22. It's just a Couple Fish Scales

It's just a couple fish scales

An: SORRY, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! FORGIVE ME! Ulqui is a little OOC.

* * *

.

A tail. A beautiful, iridescent, teal colored tail. It looked like something out of the ocean. _Probably because it was._

"Ulquiorra-san, I can explain everything."

"You're a fish."

Neliel grunted and splashes the cold bath water at him.

"I'm a mermaid. My tail is just _a couple_ fish scales. That doesn't make me a fish, ya know?" She stated, crossing her arms over her scale covered chest and turn her head away from Ulquiorra.

The man, sitting next to a tub with icy water and a creature beyond reality, sighed and shook his head.

"I apologize, Neliel-san. Mermaid, not fish." He said.

Neliel curled her colorful tail up to her chest and buried her head against the scales. She felt beyond embarrassed. She didn't keep track of time and exposed herself to Ulquiorra. He wasn't supposed to find out, not like this.

"So, are you a princess of a kingdom underwater and supposed to find true love on the surface? Or are you some science experiment gone terribly wrong?" Ulquiorra asked dryly, trying to find some humor in this bizarre situation. Neliel shot him a cold glare and splashed more water in his direction.

"_Hey_! That is very cold and I spent time making that water- You're getting my tiles wet!" He said, shielding himself with the closest towels. Neliel stopped and pushed herself towards Ulquiorra and held his pale hand in her wet, scaly ones.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-san. I wanted to you know but not like_ this_" She admitted, looking down to the titled floor embarrassed. She and Ulquiorra were in the middle of an intense session of intimacy, but then the clock stuck midnight. The magic started to twine Neliel's legs together and scales began to form. Dark brunette hair turned into emerald waves. Her skin started to slit into gills and the oxygen ceased to matter. She could only beg for water

"When you were breathing heavily, I thought you were enjoying it. Not dying for water." He said, still upset that their personal moments had to cut short.

"I was enjoying it very much, dear, but my need for water was a little more significant at the moment." She snapped back.

Ulquiorra ran a hand through his dark hair and took a deep breath. He gently squeezed her hand and tucked the messy green locks of hers behind her ear.

"What I am going to do with you, Neliel-san?" He asked, stroking the mermaid's face. Neliel smiled and leaned into his touch.

_Thank Poseidon_, She thought to herself. _He didn't react how I thought he would._

"So this explains why you never stayed the nights. Or let me use your bathroom at your house." He said, letting Neliel lean her hand into his land and stroked her hair. She gently nodded against his legs.

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time-"

"Your timing skills are impeccable, darling."

"Shut up and I'll drown you in sleep."

Neliel looked up from his lap up to his face with a heartbreaking expression painted on.

"Us merfolk can live a human and mermaid like by day and night. But when it's midnight, we resort back to our mermaid forms." She said, twirling her scaly fingers against his knees.

"Well we can make it work, somehow." Ulquiorra said, trying to find some upside. (Ulquiorra. One of the coldest men you'll ever meet, trying to find _humor and upside_.)

"The real problem is that at one point in our lives, we need to decide which life to live. I want to stay with you, so badly. I do! But I can't leave everything behind…" Neliel said, sinking further into the bathtub. Ulquiorra lightly petted her head and sat in silence with her.

"But I don't want to burden you-"Neliel started but Ulquiorra interrupted her.

"Neliel-san, it's been a long time. Let's discuss it in the morning, okay?" The mermaid happily nodded and smiled. "Now move over a bit, I don't want to leave you alone in here." Ulquiorra got up from his sit and began to sink into the ice cold tub. He braced himself for the cold and leaned back in his bathtub, gathering up his mermaid girlfriend in his arms. Neliel comfortably tucked herself in her human's arms, feeling safe.

When the morning would come, it would be an intense day and filled with heartbreaking decisions. But not even a coupe fish scales could rip apart Nel and Ulquiorra.

Maybe the smell of fish. But never the scales.


	23. had a heart

Name: had a heart.

* * *

**.**

"Don't you have a heart in there somewhere?" She asked. Ulquiorra turned his head towards the auburn haired woman, Orihime. He looked at her with a surprised glint in his eyes; she never spoke a word since she became enslaved in the boundaries of Hueco Mundo. She twisted and turned in her seat, starting to regret her decision to finally speak.

"You wonder if I have a heart." Ulquiorra said. Orihime whimpered and weakly nodded, steadying herself for a slap from his cold pale hands. The inexpressive Arrancar continued to stare at the healer for a few silent moments till he opened his black lips again.

"Well, I had one. But then it was taken from me." He stated, the flashes of the life he once lived appeared before him. Smiles, laughter and mint green hair was sprawled all across those memories. After being found by Aizen, those memoirs were labeled as tainted trash by the three men in black.

"Taken by whom?"

"Well, the first time, it was given away as a gift from me to someone. Then it was stolen from her." Ulquiorra said. Orihime narrowed her eyes at the Arrancar, unable to tell if he was stringing her along as some comical joke or if he was being truthful. But with those questions poking her mind, she continued to question Ulquiorra.

"Who did you give it to?"

"Neli…," Ulquiorra started to utter _her_ name but he couldn't bear saying it after the agonizing years of being separated from her. "Actually, woman, I gave it to an antelope." Orihime's brow tightened together and her lips puckered in a pout, hesitantly wanting Ulquiorra to continue with his story.

"Who stole your heart from the antelope?" Ulquiorra's cold, emerald eyes pierced through Orihime's gentle grey orbs. Although Orihime saw no feelings in Arrancars beside greed and lust, she witnessed a flicker of misery pass through the man before her eyes.

"Her masters, woman, _our_ masters. Stole it and stomped on it till I became what I am know"

Silence filled the cold, dreary room once more as Ulquiorra began walking to the door,

"I'm heartless now. I hope that answer satisfies you."

"It doesn't entirely but thank you." Orihime said as he walked out the door, shutting the door behind him. She turned on her side, facing the white moon that shined through her window, dreaming of the endless heartbeats that were stolen from Aiz- _the__masters_, hoping hers wasn't next.


End file.
